Oops!
by CSIlover123
Summary: My first song fic. Argument, Song and a make up the usual. lol.


Hi Peeps how are you all doin'. This story just popped into my head when I was listening to this song I don't need much to think of an Idea. LOL.

--

It had to be 3 months now since me and Sara had the argument. We have been avoiding each other at work and going our seperate ways after work as well.

I've forgotten what the argument was all about and to be honest I just want her back to hold her and to kiss her. But now I'm too scared to even talk to her.

I have been talked into going to a bar after work with the gang, hopefully she will be there so that we can 'if' she will listen to me that is.

I didn't expect to be sitting next to her literally like milimetres from her body!

"Sara can we talk please?" I turned to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Look Griss not here ok!" She started to roll the glass in her hands I noted.

"Why not?!" I asked waving my hand around the table to show that eveyone was either dancing, singing karaoke or sitting at he bar.

"Because we are in public and with the gang, so just drop it!"

"No I wont Sara I'm really sorry." Ok this is not going well just keep trying Gil.

Sara turned and got up to leave.

"I'm handing in my leave of absense next week I just need time to think." With that Sara just turned and walked over to the bar to see Greg and say goodnight.

Come on Gil think! I know what to do Serenade her or just sing an emotional song. Yep I'll do that.

I made my way through to the karaoke and asked for Phil Collins -- Against All Odds.

"Just listen." With that Sara looed up at me on the stage and started walking away but stopped when she herd me sing but she was still facing the door.

_How can I just let you walk away,  
just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Sara turned around and looked me right in the eye when I sang the first verse I nearly forgot to sing the next one!

__

How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  


_  
So take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me  
is against all odds and that's what I've got to face  
_

_  
I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
_

_  
So take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you,  
well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now,  
'cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho  
_

_  
Just take a look at me now  
_

When I sang the last line a single tear slipped down my cheek.

Sara had tear streaks down her cheeks and she just turned and was walking rather quickley toward the door.

"SARA!" I shouted and jumped of the front of the stage and ran after her, when I caught up with her she was in the middle of the parking lot.

"SARA WAIT!" She stopped but didn't turn around.

"What do you want Grissom?!"

"YOU!" I went infront of her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Thats all I ever wanted." I wipped the tears away from her cheeks.

I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips but she grabbed my kneck and pulled me in deeper.

All of a sudden a cheer went of behind Sara. We broke the kiss and turned towarks the team.

"Thank god! Both of you have been miserable for ages." Greg Sighed dramaticly I just laughed and turned back to Sara with a smile.

"I love you Sara Sidle." Everything went quiet the only thing that could be heard were the cars in the background.

"I love you too Gilbert Grissom."Another round of cheers then she whispered in my ear "So much for not telling the team Gil."

So thats what the argument was about. Oops.

--

Hope you all liked it please review they are my life... erm... ye... there not really. HEHE.

I don't own any thing sniffle.

**J:O**


End file.
